Doji Hakuseki
Doji Hakuseki was a bushi, magistrate and duelist of the Crane Clan. The Battle for Sunset Tower Doji Doukohito received intelligence that a small force of the Lost led by Megumi was in Rokugan. Given what they knew of their location, the Sunset Tower, they assembled a small group to intercept them, which included Hakuseki and Kakita Kensho-in. When they arrived to the Tower the Tortoise guards were already slughtered by the Spider and the Crane found themselves badly outnumbered. The Battle for Sunset Tower, by Rusty Priske Dragon forces arrive Inside the Tower Hakuseki joined two other Crane bushi and fight several Spider. She soon found herself alone, facing two attackers. Mirumoto Narumi and Mirumoto Agito appeared and the three rokugani killed the two enemies. Narumi left, giving orders to Agito about Hakuseki: she had to die. Agito and Hakuseki faced each other and only the Crane survived. Aftermath Once the fight was over the Dragon did not explain the purpose of their mission and their strange behaviour, attacking them in the presence of Lost forces. Narumi was taken as a hostage, giving the Crane some leverage in case of any further disagreements. Chosen of Ryoshun Hakuseki was with Daidoji Yaichiro at Kyuden Doji when they magically appeared in an unknown place. Along with several others, they had been summoned by Ryoshun to Meido to be chosen as followers to either the Voice of the Jade Sun or the Voice of the Obsidian Moon. The Tenth Kami warned the Emerald Empire was to be tested, tested as it had never been before. They must prepare mankind for the trials ahead, and to remind him of the favor of the Celestial Heavens. Each was gifted with an item crafted from the essence of one Spirit Realm to help them in their service to the Voices. Gift of Ryoshun, Part II, by Shawn Carman Hakuseki chose the Talisman of Tengoku. Gifts of Ryoshun: Talisman of Tengoku (Story Tourney result) Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War Hakusei was dispatched to ensure that Hachi Mura was evacuated. The villagers wanted to defend their home with their life and she saw to it, that their sacrifice was documented by Kakita Mitsouko. A scout unit of the Legion of Two Thousand led by Nitoru willingly remained with the villagers. The Destroyer War, Part 7, by Shawn Carman Imperial Investigation Hakuseki was appointed as First Magistrate, and in absence of the Emerald Champion, she took the accounts of traveling magistrates. A Saga of Conquest, by Roger S.G Sorolla War of the Serpents In 1198 members of the Great Clans with ties to the Naga race were being targeted by an unknown foe. In front of the Imperial Court Hakuseki, currently an Emerald Magistrate, was appointed by the Empress Iweko I as the Imperial investigator. The Imperial Herald arrived and told the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Ikoma Katsuru had been slain in the Second City. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Seeking the Dark Naga As First Magistrate, Hakuseki began a quest to find the leader of the serpentine creatures that had attacked the Rokugani. Doji Hakuseki (Coils of Madness Boxtext and flavor) The Jade Champion reported to Ji-yun the location of the Dark Naga, in the Shinomen Mori. Asahina Nanae had sent an Imperial Legion under the command of Akodo Kano, the Lion Clan Champion's brother, escorted by the Jade Magistrate Tamori Yayu. Ji-yun sent Doji Hakuseki to find the creatures. Finding the Balance, by Seth Mason P'an Ku's Madness The Jade Champion Asahina Nanae met Ji-Yun and Hakuseki, telling that a long-standing conflict between the dragon P'an Ku and the Fudo cult had exacerbated conflicts in the Colonies, as the Siege of the Second City, or the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies. The Jade Champion informed to Ji-Yun to investigate to what extent, if any, these forces might be active in the Empire. Hakuseki delegated the search of the Dark Naga on her subordinates, as P'an Ku's Madness had to have her full attention. Nanae also reported the peaceful Asahina had permitted the Fudoist to conduct their research in the Empire despite the cult had been declared a heresy and chased by the Brotherhood. Hakuseki prepared a group among the Ikoma Wardens, the Tsuruchi Magistrates, the Asako Inquisitors, and the Soshi Magistrates. Hakuseki alongside her finest magistrates, Ikoma Natsu, Sutigu, and Yoritomo Minori, and Bayushi Kahoku as an additional member, sought the location of a Fudoist temple in the deepest portions of the Spine of the World Mountains, where the range divided the Crane holdings into two. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon Death In 1199 Hakuseki's group arrived at the Temple of Fudo within the Crane Clan provinces where they found the Dark Naga as it possessed one of its underlings. Siege: Heart of Darkness (Rulebook story) The Empire's Foe had been exposed. Hakuseki challenged the Dark Naga The Empire's Foe Exposed (Coils of Madness Title, Abilities and flavor) and fell to the monster. A Magistrate Falls (Coils of Madness Title and Picture) Akodo Kano appeared and killed the creature, but for Hakuseki was too late. Her spirit was guided to Yomi by Matsu Hitomi. Legacy Her teachings were taught in the dojo which bore her name, Hakuseki Dojo. Hakuseki Sensei (Twenty Festivals flavor) External Links * Doji Hakuseki (Samurai) * Doji Hakuseki Exp (The Plague War) * Doji Hakuseki Exp2 (Forgotten Legacy) * Doji Hakuseki Exp3 (Coils of Madness) * Hakuseki Sensei (Twenty Festivals) Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Emerald Magistrates